Kalhron
''Stridens Vugge'' [[Fil:RiM_wiki_-_Kalhron.jpg|right|500px|Udsigt ud over [[Kaldahar | Kaldahardalen]] fra [[Ildbrødrene | Ildbrødrenes]] fæstning og hovedsæde i det nord-østlige [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Upland]]]] I [[#Kalhron | Kalhron]] finder man høje slotte, brede borge og stærke fæstninger, der pletter landskabet som fregner på et solbeskinnet ansigt. De store landområder mellem de adelige og riddernes hjem er hovedsagligt dækket af græssletter, rullende enge og mindre skove, mens bønderne flittigt dyrker jorden umiddelbart omkring disse beskyttende kampestensbygninger. Det Kalhronske kongerige består af fem landsdele, kaldet baronier eller fyrstedømmer, hvor der til hvert hører en adelig leder. Blandt de kendte riger er Kalhron det rigeste og mest ressourcestærke, især grundet det nordlige fyrstedømme, [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Upland]], og det sydlige baroni, [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Rindel]], hvor blandt andet landbrug og specielt minedrift sørger for, at landet har både mad på bordet, værktøj og våben. Kalhron blev grundlagt som et kongerige af Uplands fyrste og hærfører af samme navn, [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Aradúr Kalhron]], for omkring 180 år siden (omkring år 170). Fyrst Aradúr, der i en ung alder havde arvet en sofistikeret krigsmaskine i form af Uplands overlegne militær, tvang fyrstedømmerne, [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Stormskjær]] og [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Spydmark]], med i en barbarisk alliance. Kort tid derefter udråbte han sig selv til Kong Aradúr I af Kalhron, de allierede fyrstedømmer, Upland, Stormskjær og Spydmark. Da hans lange, voldelige liv endelig endte, havde Kong Aradúr tilføjet Rindel, [[#Kalhrons fem landsdele | Sydwald]], [[Lauka#Laukas syv eearleys | Gallmor]] og [[Lauka#Laukas syv eearleys | Burr-Frith]] til Kongeriget Kalhron, bekriget både [[Hainrim]] i nord og nærmest begået folkemord på [[Elverfolket | elverne]] i [[Haréntúîm | De Sydlige Skov]], og taget tusindvis af [[Barbarerne | barbarstammefolk]] rundt om på kontinentet med sig tilbage til sit rige som slaver. Ved Kong Aradúrs død fulgte en kort og blodig strid om magten mellem de mange efterladte sønner, som i uventet lang tid havde kunnet forberede, hvordan de ville tilrane sig den ledige krone. Sejrherren lod sig øjeblikkeligt krone som [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Kong Aradúr II]], men måtte sande, at han ikke kunne leve op til sin faders arv eller navn. I langt det meste af sin regeringstid forsøgte Aradúr II med alle sine kræfter at erobre Hainrim, men endte i stedet med at miste de besatte områder i [[Lauka]] og kun med nød og næppe at afværge en altødelæggende borgerkrig. Aradúr II efterfulgtes ved sin død af sin ældste søn, [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Loah I]], der med sin korte regeringstid kun opnåede at bryde Kalhron-slægten ud af kongerækken. Kong Loah fortsatte krigen mod Hainrim i sin faders navn, men under de kalhronske soldaters søgen efter sikre bjergruter mellem Upland og Hainrim, vækkedes [[Gotherne | gotherne]] i bjergene, hvilket ændrede alt. Med gothernes hærgen i og omkring [[Gråbjergene | Míthorod]], [[Gråbjergene]], opgav de to nationer at bekrige hinanden for i stedet at forsvare sig hver især mod de barbariske horder. Kong Loah blev dræbt af gotherne under tilbagetrækningen af tropperne fra Gråbjergene og efterlod sig ikke nogen arvinger til kronen. Kong Loahs død kunne have været Kongeriget Kalhrons endeligt, hvis ikke det havde været for [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Hiilmar von Kaldahar]], en hærfører af Kalhron, som var trænet og skolet i de stærkeste kredse af det noble [Kalhron#Kaldahar|Kaldahar baroni]]. Hærføreren overtog kommandoen af hele Kalhrons hær og kunne med denne magtdemonstration uhindret lade sig selv krone som Kong Hiilmar I af Kalhron. Det siges, at havde Hiilmar ikke tilranet sig kronen, ville Kalhron have været splittet og ophørt med at eksistere som et kongerige. Mange år før sin død havde Kong Hiilmar åbent erklæret, at den unge ridder af Kaldahar, [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Vaikoh Berggur]], skulle arve kronen, hvilket skulle blive starten på Berggur-slægtens dynasti i Kalhrons kongerække. Både Vaikoh Berggurs og hans arving, [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Sardoh Berggurs]], regeringstider var præget af store problemer med gotherne fra Gråbjergene, politiske hårdknuder mellem landsdelene, men især mindre stridigheder og krige med Lauka. Den seneste konge af Berggur-slægten, [[#Kalhrons kongerække | Ulrik Berggur]], har vist sig at være en dygtig politiker og en intelligent strateg. For omkring 20 år siden stoppede han krigen med Lauka og har siden fået etableret et solidt forsvarsværk mod gotherne i det nordlige Upland. Kong Ulrik Berggurs største problemer er opstået indefra i kongeriget, hvor de sydlige landsdele forsøger at løsrive sig under ledelse af Rindel baroniet. Det kalhronske folk er et ærekært, men slidt, folkefærd, der finder trøst og stolthed i landets stærke riddertraditioner, kongerigets beskyttelse og sjæl. Under Kong Ulrik Berggur har menig mand kunnet ånde lettet op, da truslen fra Lauka synes at være væk, gotherne er holdt stangen i bjergene, mens ridderne har fået bedre fat i de barbariske nomadestammer og hærgende røverbander i vildnisset. Endnu har Rindel baroniet og Sydwalds forsøg på at løsrive sig ikke resulteret i alvorlige kampe. Blandt [[De gamle guder | de gamle guder]] er det næsten udelukkende [[Anún | Anúns]] aspekt [[Anún | Almir]], der tilbedes, mens de andre guder er anerkendt og kun overvejende tjener et formål ved særlige lejligheder. ''Kalhrons fem landsdele'' ''Kalhrons kongerække''